This application claims priority to Japanese patent application no. 2001-392561 filed on Dec. 25, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front face erasable microcapsule magnetophoretic display sheet, an erasing magnet and a writing magnet for the sheet, and particularly to a front face erasable microcapsule magnetophoretic display sheet, by which a magnetic record magnetically recorded on the front face of the sheet can be erased wholly or partially from the front face side thereof by a magnet, an erasing magnet which can erase a record from the front face side of a recorded sheet, and a writing magnet for the sheet.
2. Related Background Art
There has heretofore been known a magnetic recording system that a magnetic recording is conducted on the front face of a microcapsule magnetophoretic display sheet. This magnetic recording system is generally a system wherein an erasing magnet is slid across the whole rear face of the microcapsule magnetophoretic display sheet to make the front face thereof clean. Writing is then conducted on the front face with a writing magnet or magnet pen to obtain a magnetic record, and the magnetic record recorded thereon is optionally erased from the rear face side by sliding an erasing magnet across the whole rear face thereof. When such a magnetic record is erased, the erasing magnet is slid across the rear face of the microcapsule magnetophoretic display sheet, thereby erasing the record recorded on the front face of the magnetophoretic display sheet. According to an erasing method heretofore used, however, the magnetically recorded display recorded on the microcapsule magnetophoretic display sheet is erased entirely by the erasing magnet when the erasing is conducted from the rear face side. Therefore, erasing only a desired portion of the magnetically recorded display cannot be accomplished, which is very inconvenient. The uses thereof are thus limited.